


Les Chaînes du Destin

by Blihioma



Series: Nuits du FoF [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dominance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Slave, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: 101e Edition - Harry découvre un monde principalement recouvert par plusieurs mers, lui qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir, et parcouru par d'innombrables pirates. Un monde d'aventure et de fantaisie, mais qui cache également une part plus sombre... Il sera sauvé des noirceurs qui le menaçaient, mais pour tomber entre les griffes d'un gros chat !





	1. Thème 1 : Papillon

**Disclaimer** **:** JK Rowling et Eiichiro Oda possèdent respectivement Harry Potter et One Piece, ainsi que leurs personnages, deux séries une de livre, l’autre de manga utilisées pour ce Crossover

 **Rating** **:**  T

 **Genre** **:**  Romance, Aventure, Humor, Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing** **:** Rob Lucci x Harry Potter

 **Spoil** **:** One Piece, notamment les Arcs Enies Loby et Water Seven

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 101ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Papillon_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 6 OS/Drabble que se suivent, sur 6 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Lucci et Harry, j’espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

**_Code_ **

**…**

« Papillon… »

Un râle répondit au ricanement qui retentit à ces côtés.

Le susnommé refusa de répondre à l’interpellation.

« Papillon. »

La voix était plus ferme, mais il continua à faire mine de ne pas l’entendre.

Le ricanement à sa gauche s’accentua.

Il détestait son nom de code.

Vraiment ! Pourquoi ce nom parmi tous les autres infiniment possibles ?

Juste parce qu’il avait été surnommé « Chōko », qui signifiait « Enfant du Crépuscule » mais qui pouvait aussi se lire « Enfant du Papillon ».

Mais était-ce nécessaire de choisir _ce_ nom de code ?

Non, il en était persuadé !

Une main se glissa soudain sous sa mâchoire et sa tête fut ramené en arrière sans considérations pour sa nuque qui craqua.

Il jeta un regard noir à l’homme qui le forçait à le regarder.

« Tu dois répondre quand je t’appelle. »

« Tu peux toujours rêver. » Siffla-t-il avant de se dégager et de sortir du canapé dans lequel il était installé juste auparavant, laissant son livre en plan.

Les personnes présentes dans la pièce le regardèrent quitter la pièce, avant que l’un d’entre eux, celui qui s’était moqué du jeune homme dès le début, ne put s’empêcher de ricaner encore en lançant :

« Si _Neko_ n’était pas déjà pris, on aurait pu le lui attribuer. » (Chat)

Dans sa bouche, une telle possibilité et ce surnom-même semblaient être une insulte.

« Je pense que _Hebi_ lui aurait mieux correspondu. » (Serpent) Répliqua une jeune femme, la seule, installé confortablement dans un fauteuil cosy.

« Cela ne sonne pas bien. » Répondit simplement l’homme qui avait tenté d’attirer l’attention du jeune homme parti.

Il se leva justement pour le suivre, n’ayant pas fini avec ce qu’il voulait et devant lui rappeler l’ordre des choses.

Il ne s’abaissa pourtant pas à lui courir après. Il était au-dessus de ça.

Il savait de toute façon où il allait se rendre.

Le vent fort lui fouetta le visage quand il arriva sur le toit. Son Papillon aimait les endroits en hauteur qui lui donnait l’impression de pouvoir s’envoler à la moindre brise un peu trop forte.

« Papillon. » Appela-t-il avant de laisser un sourire narquois se dessiner sur ses lèvres quand un grognement agacé lui répondit.

Il dépassa l’illusion qui aurait dû l’empêcher de voir le jeune homme. Il se positionna derrière lui et l’appela une nouvelle fois :

« Haru. »

« C’est Ha-rry ! Ce n’est pas si difficile à retenir quand même ! » Fulmina le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres comme la nuit, foudroyant l’autre homme de ses yeux d’un vert si intense.

Il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

« J’ai décidé que ce serait _Haru_. Cela te correspond mieux qu’un nom vide de sens. »

« Comme si tu allais m’écouter de toute façon. » Grogna l’autre.

« Si tu le sais, pourquoi continues-tu de t’acharner ? » Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Peut-être à cause d’un maigre et stupide espoir. » Marmonna Harry dans sa barbe imaginaire.

« Peu importe. » Répliqua l’autre en secouant la main comme si tout cela n’avait réellement aucune importance.

Harry grogna un peu plus et retourna à son observation de l’horizon, profitant du vent qui ébouriffait ses cheveux déjà indomptables.

L’autre fronça les sourcils face à cette attitude. _Haru_ n’avait pas le droit de l’ignorer. Surtout quand il allait jusqu’à le suivre pour lui parler.

« Papillon. »

Cette fois le ton de sa voix était menaçant et Harry se mordit la lèvre de frustration avant de jeter un regard à l’autre par-dessus son épaule.

Lucci le dominait sans mal de toute sa taille, même quand ils étaient tous les deux debout. Ses yeux noirs semblaient encore plus sombres, si cela était réellement possible… Mais depuis qu’il était arrivé dans ce nouveau monde, Harry avait l’impression que l’impossible faisait partis du commun de sa vie, plus encore qu’avant son arrivée.

« Quoi… ? » Marmonna Harry, réticent alors même qu’il savait qu’il s’attirait des ennuis à continuer.

« J’ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Harry soupira et se releva.

« Tu aurais pu le dire tout de suite sans m’appeler par ce surnom stupide. »

L’instant d’après il se retrouva plaqué contre le sol, son dos frappant durement les dalles de pierre. Une main vint déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise et Harry ne put retenir le halètement qui s’échappa de sa bouche quand des doigts légers vinrent caresser son pectoral droit où se trouvait le signe du Gouvernement Mondial, mais également les initiales stylisées de Lucci : « RL »

Les doigts chauds remontèrent jusqu’à son cou qui portait une cicatrice disgracieuse et Harry se tortilla sous la caresse fantomatique.

« N’oublie pas à qui tu appartiens. Qui t’as sorti du pétrin dans lequel tu te trouvais… Tu es à moi Haru. Tu n’as peut-être plus de collier, mais tu restes un esclave. Mon esclave. S’il faut que je t’enchaine de nouveau pour que tu le comprennes, je le ferais. »

Un frisson remonta dans son dos quand Lucci posa sa grande main tout autour de son cou mince et fragile. Il refusa de se demander s’il était excité par la domination de l’autre homme ou s’il en avait peur.

Silencieusement, il préféra réfléchir aux dernières heures de la journée pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu provoquer ce pic de possessivité de la part de Lucci, mais rien ne lui vint à l’esprit… Jusqu’à la fessée de Jabura ce matin. Ce maudit loup adorait l’embêter et le provoquer tout autant qu’il aimait le faire avec Lucci. Son geste n’avait en rien été une atteinte à la domination de l’autre homme sur lui, mais à cause de leur rivalité, il y avait sûrement vu un autre message…

Ou alors il se trompait complètement et Lucci ne s’était juste pas levé de bonne humeur, pour tout ce qu’il en savait !

« Bien. » Rétorqua simplement Harry en roulant des yeux.

Un froncement de sourcils lui dit qu’il n’avait pas eu la bonne réaction. Il ravala alors un soupir et il passa ses mains dans la nuque de Lucci pour obliger à se baisser.

« Je n’oublie pas. » Répondit-il finalement avant d’embrasser doucement les lèvres de l’autre homme.

Celui-ci s’appuya contre lui et Harry respira à plein poumons son odeur animal.

Ce moment ne dura qu’un instant car le moment d’après, ils étaient de nouveau tous les deux debout et ils redescendirent dans les niveaux inférieurs pour la mission d’Harry, laissant derrière le souvenir d’un instant de tendresse et un petit cratère de dalles de pierre brisées.

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Hello mes petits pirates !

Nous nous retrouvons une fois de plus pour une nouvelle Nuit du FoF, la 101e cette fois-ci ! Et elle sera sous le signe de One Piece !

Je ne veux pas la faire trainer en longueur comme j’ai pu malheureusement le faire pour les autres Nuits, et comme cette nuit ne compte que 6 thèmes et donc 6 chapitres, cela sera peut-être un peu plus facile. En tout cas je l’espère !

Ce premier chapitre ouvre donc sur le contexte de l’histoire ! Harry faisait partie du CP9 et apparemment étant l’esclave de Lucci ? Jeu sexuel ou réalité ? mdr

Le comment du pourquoi sur l’arrivée d’Harry dans le monde du One Piece sera traité ultérieurement, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, tout comme les circonstances de la rencontre entre Lucci et Harry ;)

Ces deux-là auront d’ailleurs une relation un peu étrange je pense selon votre propre vision des choses, mais ce sera la leur x)

Le première thème « Papillon » n’a pas besoin d’explications je pense ? xD

 _Au passage, un PS_  : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n’hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n’oubliez pas la review ;)


	2. Thème 2 : Sémantique

**Disclaimer** **:** JK Rowling et Eiichiro Oda possèdent respectivement Harry Potter et One Piece, ainsi que leurs personnages, deux séries une de livre, l’autre de manga utilisées pour ce Crossover

 **Rating** **:**  K

 **Genre** **:**  Romance, Aventure, Humor, Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing** **:** Rob Lucci x Harry Potter

 **Spoil** **:** One Piece, notamment les Arcs Enies Loby et Water Seven

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 101ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Sémantique_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 6 OS/Drabble que se suivent, sur 6 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Lucci et Harry, j’espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

**_Apprentissage_ **

**…**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu’Harry s’était enfermé dans la bibliothèque de la base d’Enies Lobby. Ce n’était pas exactement par choix, car même s’il en avait pris l’initiative, c’était une chose nécessaire. Néanmoins d’un autre côté, il avait ainsi pu échapper aux hystéries de Spandam et à ses grands discours égocentriques sur sa grandeur et ses futures promotions. L’homme se croyait parfois capable d’arriver au niveau des Dragons Célestes, quelle stupidité de sa part. Lui plus qu’un autre, aurait dû comprendre qu’on nait en tant que Noble Mondial, ou ne le devient jamais.

Harry ne tenait pas à entendre donc les déblatérations illusoires et futiles de leur «  _Chef_  ». Un poste qu’il n’avait d’ailleurs obtenu que par ses relations et son père, non par ses propres compétences. Il était tout particulièrement le genre d’homme qu’il détestait, se trouvant au même niveau que Cornelius Fudge à ses yeux.

Ce n’était toutefois pas Spandam qui l’avait contraint à se cacher dans la bibliothèque. Cela concernait en fait la future mission à laquelle ils allaient devoir participer. Une mission d’infiltration sur une île spécialisée dans la construction navale, pour changer. Cependant qui disait infiltration, disait aussi d’une certaine manière discrétion. Et pour cela il devait améliorer sa compréhension de la langue de ce monde, ainsi que son parlé. Jusqu’ici il avait utilisé des sorts de traductions et il apprenait petit à petit, au fur et à mesure. Mais il ne pouvait plus faire durer son apprentissage.

Il avait donc décidé de se faire des cours intensifs pour enfin être capable de parler et de comprendre sans sorts de traductions.

Depuis qu’il était arrivé dans ce monde, il faisait en sorte d’utiliser le moins de magie possible, sauf quand il devait se défendre. A part les sorts de traductions, il n’utilisait donc aucun sort « ménager » dans la vie de tous les jours : il ne voulait pas montrer au Gouvernement Mondial que ses pouvoirs s’étendaient au-delà des simples bases d’attaques et de défenses. Il savait que cela finirait par lui nuire.

Seul Lucci était au courant de ses capacités, il était le seul de l’équipe et le seul de ce monde à savoir tout ou presque tout ce qu’il savait faire. C’était aussi la raison pour laquelle il l’avait ramené avec lui… Parfois Harry se demandait si c’était prudent de sa part de faire confiance à ce point à un assassin, puis il se rappelait que même si l’homme paraissait toujours œuvrer seulement pour lui et pour le Gouvernement Mondial, en réalité il restait très présent dans ses pensées.

Bien sûr, ce ne fut pas le cas au début, mais leur relation avait peu à peu évoluée et Harry savait qu’il pouvait désormais lui faire confiance. Lucci ne le trahirait pas et penserait aussi à sa sécurité.

C’était réconfortant et cela le changeait des attentes constantes du monde magique sur ses épaules. Il avait maintenant lui-aussi quelqu’un sur qui s’appuyer en cas de problème.

« Encore ? » Fit une voix derrière lui.

Harry ne sursauta pas, il avait fini par être habitué par les arrivés intempestives de ces assassins tous plus silencieux les uns que les autres. Il avait lui-même commencé à faire de moins en moins de bruit au fils des années et des missions.

« Je n’ai jamais été très doué pour les études. » Répliqua-t-il en haussa des épaules.

« Besoin d’aide ? »

« Je ne dirais pas non. J’essaye d’assimiler les mots grâce à leur sémantique mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un succès. »

Lucci attrapa une chaise et la ramena vers lui, avant de s’asseoir à côté d’Harry. Il attrapa les livres qu’utilisait le jeune homme et il commença sa leçon.

Harry n’était pas très bon pour apprendre seul, mais il restait un étudiant motivé et concentré, surtout quand un professeur prenait le temps de lui expliquer. La tournure des phrases dans les livres n’étaient pas toujours claires pour lui, mais heureusement l’assassin se doutait déjà du problème, lui réexpliquant les choses d’une autre manière.

Une mèche sombre s’échappa de derrière son oreille, venant lui cacher la vue un instant, mais avant qu’il ne la repositionne, une autre main effectua le geste pour lui, caressant sa peau dans le processus, attirant des frissons.

Harry rougit doucement. Il aimait autant les moments de tendresse avec Lucci, que les instants un peu plus combatifs et agressifs. Le premier faisait naître une agréable chaleur dans son corps mais également de nombreuses questions sur leur relation. Le second cependant, s’il lui apportait des courbatures et quelques bleus, lui permettait de se vider entièrement la tête.

Le sorcier avait parfois l’impression que Lucci savait parfaitement ce dont il avait besoin à chaque fois. Et Harry aimait parfois provoquer son amant pour lui donner des indices également.

Même quand l’assassin le punissait pour son attitude, le sorcier arrivait à y trouver son compte.

De nombreuses personnes considèreraient qu’ils n’étaient pas très sains, que leur relation finirait par les détruire, mais Harry estimait que si c’était vraiment le cas – et il en doutait – il n’y mettrait pas fin pour autant. Ironiquement, alors qu’il était prisonnier de sa situation, il ne s’était jamais senti aussi libre.

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Hello mes petits pirates !

Un nouveau chapitre pour la nuit du FoF avec One Piece à l’honneur ! x)

Normalement je finis d’abord une histoire avant de me tourner vers l’autre, mais j’avais envie d’écrire sur le One Piece/Harry Potter, donc je l’ai fait, tout simplement. J’espère que cela ne vous embête pas ? En tout cas je compte bien finir les deux, il n’y a pas de soucis de ce côté, je vous promets ! ;)

On en apprend un peu plus dans ce chapitre sur Harry, mais nous n’avons pas encore tous les détails de son changement de monde, tout est prévus pour plus tard. J’ai plutôt voulu montrer qu’Harry était toujours en possession de sa magie, qu’il l’utilise également.

Le CP9 et le Gouvernement Mondial sont donc au courant d’une partie de ces pouvoirs, mais pas de tous, seul Lucci est visiblement au courant. Mais est-ce qu’il connait aussi son passé ? Je ne sais pas encore à vrai dire xD

J’ai rajouté une touche de sentiments vers la fin, pour le plaisir de tous ! Ou pas lol

Le thème « Sémantique » fait donc référence cette fois-ci à la méthode d’apprentissage d’Harry pour apprendre la langue, pour le dire de manière simple : il associe des mots à leurs sens pour s’en souvenir. Mais cela n’a pas l’air de marcher si bien que ça… XD

 _Au passage, un PS_  : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n’hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n’oubliez pas la review ;)


	3. Thème 3 : Bisou

**Disclaimer** **:** JK Rowling et Eiichiro Oda possèdent respectivement Harry Potter et One Piece, ainsi que leurs personnages, deux séries une de livre, l’autre de manga utilisées pour ce Crossover

 **Rating** **:**  T

 **Genre** **:**  Romance, Aventure, Humor, Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing** **:** Rob Lucci x Harry Potter

 **Spoil** **:** One Piece, notamment les Arcs Enies Loby et Water Seven

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 101ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Bisou_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 6 OS/Drabble que se suivent, sur 6 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Lucci et Harry, j’espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

**_Popularité_ **

**…**

Aujourd’hui comme les autres jours, les gens se pressaient autour des quais de constructions de la Galley-La-Compagny. Tout le monde venait pour admirer le travail des charpentiers de la compagnie navale, mais aussi pour voir les ouvriers eux-mêmes, particulièrement quand des pirates étaient en ville.

Les habitants de Water Seven et les touristes venus des cinq mers du globe, aimaient le spectacle et les combats entre les pirates ne voulant pas payer et les charpentiers de la Galley-La étaient le meilleur qu’ils pouvaient voir par ici.

Le Quai numéro un renfermait sûrement les meilleurs et les plus puissants charpentiers de la compagnie et il était le plus apprécié. Cependant ce n’était pas la seule raison du nombre accrus de visiteurs, surtout depuis plus d’une année maintenant.

Les charpentiers du Quai un étaient également les plus populaires auprès des femmes. Tout particulièrement depuis l’ajout de deux nouvelles recrues qui avaient fait fondre de nombreux cœurs : Lucci et Haru – ou Harry ?

Les deux hommes ne se ressemblaient pas vraiment : l’un était grand et musclé, avec de longs cheveux bouclés aussi noirs que ses yeux et une petite barbe caressant son menton. Il refusait toujours de parler et jouait à un jeu de ventriloque avec son pigeon blanc, toujours ou presque, perché sur son épaule.

L’autre ne paraissait pas bien costaud, avec une tête de moins que Lucci, et son corps nerveux. Ses cheveux également noirs étaient courts et toujours en bataille – ou du moins c’était l’impression qu’on en avait – ils faisaient ressortir ses yeux verts aussi brillants que deux pierres précieuses. Il était plutôt calme et poli, comme Lucci, mais c’était un farceur et il était bien plus jovial que son ami renfermé.

Les demoiselles ayant données leurs cœurs aux plus grands des deux ténébreux, se contentaient de l’admirer de loin, rêvant d’arriver un jour à attirer l’attention de cet homme inaccessible. Celles qui tombaient pour Haru savaient qu’elles n’obtiendraient jamais son cœur, mais elles pouvaient au moins se consoler dans l’attitude flatteuse et attentionnée du jeune homme qui ne rechignait jamais à leur offrir une étreinte ou un chaste baiser.

Il ne jouait cependant pas avec leurs sentiments et sa réputation de Don Juan n’était que ça, une réputation. Une sorte de blague entre celles qui continuaient de l’aimer même en sachant qu’elles n’auraient pas leurs chances.

Pauly, d’ordinaire le plus conservateur et prude du groupe, râlait souvent de cet étalage de faux sentiments, mais Haru faisait toujours en sorte de rester chaste et décent pour lui, alors il ne pouvait pas râler autant qu’il le voulait. Le charpentier en chef restait malgré tout surpris par ce brin d’homme dont l’apparence n’avait rien à voir avec ses capacités. L’expression « l’habit ne fait pas l’homme-poisson » semblait avoir été créée pour lui.

En tant que chef de cette équipe, il s’inquiétait aussi de voir le jeune homme toujours « flirter » à droite, à gauche, sans vraiment s’engager dans une vraie relation. Oui, il s’inquiète uniquement parce qu’il était son chef et que cela pourrait nuire à son travail et non parce qu’il avait fini par considérer Haru comme un petit frère ou autre. Non, certainement pas.

Alors qu’il jetait un autre coup d’œil au jeune homme qui faisait plaisir à ses fans lors de sa pause, il aperçut quelque chose qui sortait de l’ordinaire, un adolescent perdu au milieu de la foule de poitrines généreuses. C’était un garçon plutôt quelconque avec de grands yeux chocolat et il avait l’air particulièrement mal à l’aise d’être ici, de se tenir parmi toutes ses femmes. Mais il tenait bon, vaillamment.

Quand Haru l’aperçut, il lui fit un sourire engageant, engendrant une jolie couleur rouge sur les joues de l’adolescent. Certaines femmes gloussèrent en le voyant si mignon et d’autres fixaient le couple avec des yeux brillants. Comme pour les autres, Haru lui demanda son prénom avant d’attraper son visage en coupe entre ses mains et de chuchoter « Enchanté » avant de l’embrasser.

Il ne lui offrit rien de plus ni rien de moins qu’aux autres femmes, mais cela sembla suffire à l’adolescent au visage brûlant.

Pauly se demanda alors si Haru préférait en fait les hommes et que c’était pour cette raison qu’ils ne l’avaient jamais vu avec une femme. Après tout, il ne semblait avoir aucun mal à embrasser les deux genres, alors peut-être que…

Puis il dut revoir son jugement quand Lucci se dirigea à grande enjambée vers le bord du Quai, son visage assombrit par un profond froncement de sourcils. Tous ne purent regardés les deux hommes lorsque le plus grand attrapa son petit collègue, le plaqua contre son corps musclé et roula la pelle du siècle à Haru. Le tout en fixant le pauvre adolescent mortifié et rouge d’embarras, avec un regard de défi et de supériorité.

Hattori passa le reste de la journée nichée dans les cheveux d’Haru, comme pour prouver à tous à qui les deux appartenaient, tandis que les femmes discutaient entre elles des gémissements indécents que Lucci avait fait pousser à Haru…

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un tout autre genre de fans qui vint se presser aux limites du Quai numéro un et Pauly ne s’inquiéta plus de la vie amoureuse de son petit collègue. S’il n’avait été vu avec personne, c’était tout simplement parce qu’il était déjà en couple avec un certain charpentier ventriloque, qui se trouvait être particulièrement jaloux.

Oui, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Hello mes petits pirates !

Ce chapitre est terminé pour cette fois !

J’alterne en ce moment les chapitres des deux nuits du FoF et cela marche plutôt bien visiblement xD A voir si cela continue sur cette voix ! :) En tout cas il ne reste plus que trois chapitres pour chacune des deux histoires !

Dans ce chapitre, vous aurez deviné que nous sommes maintenant à Water Seven, au moment de l’infiltration du CP9 pour chercher l’arme Pluton ! Donc pour ceux qui se demandaient, oui Harry va rencontrer les Mugiwara ! Cependant je ne suis pas encore sûr de détailler cette partie, donc à voir ! (peut-être un chapitre bonus à la fin ?)

Le passé d’Harry arrive au prochain chapitre d’ailleurs ! Mais en attendant vous avez vu le moment de jalousie de Lucci ? XD Embrasser des femmes, pas de problème, mais un homme, enfin un gamin prépubère, pas question de laisser passer ça ! lol En plus on a le droit à un Pauly en mode grand-frère et un baiser torride ! x)

Le thème « Bisou » est largement exploité avec soit le bisou entre Lucci et Harry ou tout ceux qu’Harry donne ! xD

 _Au passage, un PS_  : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n’hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom ! 

Le Mois de Novembre verra apparaître un nouveau format pour les nuits du FoF, n’hésitez pas à aller consulter tout ça sur mon profil :D

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n’oubliez pas la review ;)


	4. Thème 4 : Veine

**Disclaimer** **:** JK Rowling et Eiichiro Oda possèdent respectivement Harry Potter et One Piece, ainsi que leurs personnages, deux séries une de livre, l’autre de manga utilisées pour ce Crossover

 **Rating** **:**  T

 **Genre** **:**  Romance, Aventure, Humor, Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing** **:** Rob Lucci x Harry Potter

 **Spoil** **:** One Piece, notamment les Arcs Enies Loby et Water Seven

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 101ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Veine_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 6 OS/Drabble que se suivent, sur 6 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Lucci et Harry, j’espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

**_Souvenirs_ **

**…**

Il était installé sur son corps puissant, son cadre plus petit se fondant dans la silhouette large et puissante. D’un doigt négligent il caressait la peau bronzée qui s’étalait sous lui, jusqu’à ce qu’il rencontre un petit défaut. La veine pulsait sous la pulpe de son doigt et il suivit le chemin de cette route de sang.

Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu’il faisait, son regard perdu sur les cicatrices qui s’enroulaient autour de ses poignets, qu’il cachait généralement à l’aide d’un glamour. Il ne l’enlevait uniquement lorsqu’il se trouvait seul avec Lucci car l’assassin voulait le voir en entier, et non une image factice de ce qu’il était.

Son esprit brumeux se mit à voyager vers les contrées éloignées d’un autre monde. Un monde de magie. Un monde qu’il ne pourrait plus jamais voir… Pourtant il ne ressentait pas ce mal du pays dont parlait les voyageurs. L’Angleterre, magique ou non, n’avait jamais été un synonyme de maison pour lui.

La première l’avait porté aux nus avant de le jeter dans la boue, exigeant de lui des choses pour lesquels aucun adulte ou presque ne se battait. La seconde n’avait jamais été là quand son oncle le battait, quand sa tante le forçait à faire des tâches qui n’étaient pas de son âge, quand son cousin le poursuivait dans les rues pour s’amuser, quand sa famille l’enfermait dans un minuscule placard sous l’escalier sans manger, à cause d’un éclat de magie.

Non, l’Angleterre n’avait jamais été sa maison et quand Voldemort avait enfin triomphé de l’Ordre du Phénix et du Ministère, tuant ou capturant tous ceux qui auraient encore pu se dresser contre lui, il… Il n’oserait jamais le dire à voix haute, mais il avait été soulagé que son calvaire se termine, peu importe l’issu de cette guerre.

Harry n’était pas sûr, mais il avait eu l’impression que Tom l’avait vu dans son regard. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu’il ne l’avait finalement pas tué, malgré cette prophétie qui avait été au centre de leur opposition. Eux qui se ressemblaient tellement, en étant totalement différent. Parfois, le sorcier se disait que s’il était né à une autre époque, il aurait pu devenir ami avec le jeune Tom qui recherchait tout comme lui un foyer. Ils auraient pu surmonter ses épreuves ensembles et former à deux, la famille qui leur avait tant manquée.

Cependant Harry était né bien après l’avènement de Voldemort et avec en plus une prophétie au-dessus de sa tête qui l’annonçait comme le pire ennemi de celui qui aurait presque pu être un jumeau de vie. Alors ils n’avaient pas pu devenir amis, ils n’avaient pas pu se soutenir mutuellement, ils n’avaient pas pu grandir ensemble. A la place, ils avaient été montés l’un contre l’autre.

Harry se demandait si Voldemort avait également imaginé cette vie où ils auraient pu être heureux, où ils auraient pu être tout l’un pour l’autre, et si c’était pour cela qu’il l’avait épargné et qu’il lui avait même donné une seconde chance de vivre dans un nouveau monde.

En prenant le Ministère de la Magie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait eu accès aux informations et aux rapports du Département des Mystères et il avait apprit que l’Arche n’était pas un allé simple pour le royaume des morts. Ceux qui la traversait était simplement projeté dans un autre monde sans avoir la chance de revenir dans le leur. Ils étaient alors déclarés « morts » ici, alors qu’ils étaient juste incapables de revenir et d’assurer leurs fonctions.

Alors il avait fait une déclaration. Envoyer Harry Potter à travers l’Arche. Il parla de ne pas pouvoir détruire lui-même un morceau de sa propre âme, mais Harry se posait toujours des questions à ce sujet. Peut-être à cause du regard qu’il avait partagé avec Voldemort avant qu’il ne soit « poussé » à travers l’édifice magique. Peut-être à cause de la main douce qui l’avait dirigée sans douleur. Peut-être à cause de la chaleur qu’il avait ressenti à travers sa cicatrice, loin de l’habituelle douleur. Peut-être à cause de la voix qu’il avait entendu dans sa tête, celle qui lui chuchota « bonne chance enfant ».

Oui, Voldemort fut celui qui les conduisit à cette situation. Et peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le regrettait pas. Mais il avait lui-aussi ressentit le lien privilégié qui l’unissait à cet enfant et s’il n’éprouvait aucun regret, il ressentait tout de même de la pitié pour lui. Donner une chance à Harry serait comme se donner la chance qu’il n’avait pas pu avoir. Il était trop tard pour lui, mais pas pour l’adolescent. Un adolescent usé et détruit par la guerre. Un adolescent qui avait joué le rôle qu’il fut forcé d’endosser, jusqu’au bout, lorsqu’il se retourna juste avant de passer à travers l’arche pour lancer avec un brin de provocation :

« Je reviendrais Voldemort. »

Jusqu’au bout il avait été le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, le Héros de la Lumière, le Porteur d’Espoir.

Une fois arrivé dans ce nouveau monde, Harry n’avait eu aucun mal à se débarrasser des menottes qui s’ouvrirent sans clés, _comme par hasard_. Rapidement il s’était mis en tête de partir à la découverte de ces nouvelles terres et de ces nouvelles mers.

Il avait trouvé des villes et des villages, mais il avait vite remarqué qu’il se trouvait plus sur une vaste île qu’un continent. Rassembler des informations fut une tâche assez aisée dès qu’il trouva les bonnes personnes et il réussit même à obtenir une carte du monde. Tant de merveilles l’attendaient… ! Mais avant il devait trouver de quoi manger et s’habiller, il s’était alors mis à travailler.

Les trésors du monde avaient été relégués un moment au second plan, alors qu’il gagnait la confiance de ses nouveaux voisins grâce à son aide, son volontarisme et sa magie qu’il utilisa pour chasser des Pirates et des Brigands. Lorsqu’il fit sa première démonstration de magie, personne ne sembla extrêmement surpris et on lui demanda plutôt quel type de fruit démoniaque il avait mangé. Les villageois furent étonnés, mais pas effrayés quand il expliqua qu’il possédait cette puissance depuis sa naissance.

L’insolite semblait être commun pour ces gens et cela libéra Harry d’un poids.

Il aurait dû se libérer de son syndrome du Héros au même moment, cela lui aurait évité bien des problèmes.

Un jour, un Marine était arrivé au village pour une affaire banale. Mais il avait fait l’erreur de frapper une petite fille maladroite devant les yeux d’Harry. Mué par la colère et le besoin de justice, le sorcier s’en était pris au Marine. Ce fut l’erreur qui lui couta sa liberté.

Le soldat en lui-même avait rapidement été maîtrisé par Harry qui le renvoya la queue entre les jambes. Cependant les problèmes ne s’étaient pas s’arrêter là, car le Marine fit son rapport à son supérieur qui arriva au village. Le sorcier vivait dans une maison éloignée de la communauté, mais cela n’empêcha les soldats de brûler toutes les habitations, soi-disant pour le débusquer.

Au lieu de s’enfuir, Harry avait éteint le feu d’une brassée d’eau et il s’était rendu aux soldats pour qu’ils épargnent les villageois. Il avait naïvement cru avoir le droit à un procès et même à une défense, mais il n’avait rien eu de tout ça. Il s’était retrouvé emprisonné sans jugement dans les geôles de la prison du royaume, pour crime contre le Gouvernement, rébellion et d’autres choses qui auraient apparemment dû lui valoir le peloton d’exécution selon le noble qui l’acheta.

L’homme cherchait quelqu’un pour remplacer l’esclave qu’il venait de perdre et son regard avait attiré par Harry qui ne ressemblait à aucun autre individu du peuple avec ses yeux verts intenses, sa peau pâle et ses cheveux sombres. Il sortait du lot et c’était pour cela qu’il avait été choisi. Un coquet sac de pièces d’or plus tard, et il était devenu moins qu’un pauvre du royaume. Il n’était plus que le jouet de ce noble.

Bien sûr, Harry étant celui qu’il était, il ne s’était pas laissé faire. Il avait usé de la Magie pour se défendre quand son _Maître_ avait cru qu’il pourrait le lyncher sans conséquences. Ce fut une autre erreur car il fut affublé de menottes en granit marin. La pierre n’avait aucun effet sur ses pouvoirs, mais elle était tellement lourde et bien plus solide que n’importe quel sortilège de coupe, qu’il était aussi efficace qu’il aurait dû l’être s’il avait un utilisateur d’un Fruit du Démon.

Malgré tout, le sorcier avait fini par réussir à s’enfuir et ce fut à ce moment-là que Lucci fut lancé à sa poursuite pour le ramener au noble qui voulait récupérer son esclave. Leur course-poursuite dura en tout et pour tout trois mois. La plus longue partie de cache-cache à laquelle l’assassin n’avait jamais participé. C’était ce qui l’avait poussé à ne pas ramener Harry à son Maître. Au lieu de ça, il l’avait ramené avec lui à Enies Lobby et il avait tenté de le mater, sans succès. Il avait alors changé de tactique en lui proposant un contrat.

Les termes étaient simples : Lucci détenait droit de vie ou de mort sur Harry, le sorcier lui devait également fidélité et loyauté, et en échange il ne portait plus de menottes et il pouvait vivre sa vie comme il le souhaitait tant que l’assassin n’avait pas besoin de lui. Ce n’était pas ce qu’aurait voulu l’ancien héros, mais c’était une situation meilleure que celle dans laquelle il était à ce moment-là, alors il l’accepta en réfléchissant déjà à un moyen de se libérer définitivement de cet homme.

Lucci était alors devenu son nouveau Maître aux yeux de l’administration gouvernementale, qu’il n’avait pas eu de mal à convaincre en présentant les capacités de sa nouvelle acquisition. Le noble n’était pas si important que cela, alors il ne risquait rien à ne pas terminer sa mission jusqu’au bout. Harry avait pensé à des façons de s’enfuir et de disparaitre en dehors des radars de l’organisation mondiale, mais l’assassin avait toujours pu déjouer toutes ses tentatives de fuites. Et plus rapidement qu’il ne l’aurait cru possible – surtout au vu des circonstances – Lucci avait réussi à se faufiler sous sa peau puis dans son cœur, jusqu’à devenir un élément essentiel à la constante de sa vie.

Ce ne fut qu’une question de temps avant qu’Harry prenne un poste en tant que membre du CP9, laissant ses collègues croire qu’il était un autre supersoldat du gouvernement, alors qu’il appartenait toujours à Lucci, dans son corps, dans son âme et dans son cœur.

Voldemort n’avait sûrement pas pensé que les choses se passeraient ainsi, mais cela convenait assez à Harry, qui ne se gênait pas pour parfois piétiner l’autorité de Lucci et agir comme un homme libre, avant que son assassin ne le remette à sa place, de manière plus ou moins agréable, mais plus parce qu’il estimait mériter le respect désormais, qu’à cause de leur relation de Maître et esclave.

Lucci grogna aux caresses chatouilleuses qui lui donnait envie de plus, ramenant Harry au moment présent, qui sourit quand il sentit _quelque chose_ durcir contre sa hanche. Il se pencha pour réclamer un baiser vorace à l’assassin, qui le lui offrit sans discuter.

Oui, ce n’était certainement pas ce que Voldemort avait imaginé pour lui et ce n’était pas ce qu’Harry espérait de ce nouveau monde, mais finalement ce n’était pas si mal. Il n’était pas un héros, il n’avait pas besoin d’être un sauveur, il n’était même pas aux commandes et il pouvait se laisser aller aussi librement qu’il le souhaitait.

Ce n’était vraiment pas si mal.

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Hello mes petits pirates !

Une sorte de petit interlude pour raconter un peu la vie d’Harry dans ce monde et la manière dont il y est arrivé, avec un soupçon d’amour suggestif lol

J’ai essayé de ne pas faire trop durer ce chapitre car il y aurait quand même beaucoup à raconter donc je suis resté sur les informations essentielles. J’espère que le chapitre vous a quand même plut !

Avec l’histoire de l’Arche, beaucoup d’entre vous vont sûrement comprendre que non, finalement Sirius n’est pas mort. Mais malheureusement pour toutes les idées que je vois déjà germer dans vos têtes, il ne se trouve pas dans le même monde qu’Harry. Pourquoi ? A vous de choisir entre les théories que vous souhaitez : le monde en fonction des besoins des personnes, en fonction de leurs envies ou de leurs rêves, ou tout simplement cela peut dépendre d’un alignement qui ne dure pas forcément pendant plusieurs années mdr

Enfin voilà, vous connaissez maintenant le passé d’Harry et le début de sa relation avec Lucci. Je ne dis pas qu’il n’y pas un peu de Syndrome de Stockholm là-dessous, mais cela n’a sûrement pas influencé toute leur relation. Juste je dirais l’attachement rapide.

Le thème « Veine » correspond simplement au premier paragraphe de ce texte. Simple et efficace ! x)

 _Au passage, un PS_  : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n’hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom ! 

Le Mois de Novembre verra apparaître un nouveau format pour les nuits du FoF, n’hésitez pas à aller consulter tout ça sur mon profil :D

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n’oubliez pas la review ;)


	5. Thème 5 : Zut

**Disclaimer** **:**  JK Rowling et Eiichiro Oda possèdent respectivement Harry Potter et One Piece, ainsi que leurs personnages, deux séries une de livre, l'autre de manga utilisées pour ce Crossover

 **Rating** **:**  K

 **Genre** **:**  Romance, Aventure, Humor, Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing** **:**  Rob Lucci x Harry Potter

 **Spoil** **:** One Piece, notamment les Arcs Enies Loby et Water Seven

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 101ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Zut_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 6 OS/Drabble que se suivent, sur 6 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Lucci et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

_**Bataille** _

**…**

La situation était devenue hors de contrôle depuis un moment déjà.

Enfin, si on voulait l'avis d'Harry, c'était ainsi depuis qu'un idiot comme Spandam arriva à sa position. Le CP9 était foutu depuis ce moment.

S'en prendre à l'un des équipages pirates avec le plus de potentiel, n'était qu'une autre bêtise de Spandam. Il aurait dû se contenter de traiter avec des personnes de son niveau.

Mais non, cet homme stupide avait voulu sauter sur l'occasion en apprenant que Nico Robin avait accosté sur l'île où ils se trouvaient. Avec ça, il s'était mis les Mugiwara à dos.

Harry avait clairement dit à Lucci que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais l'assassin n'avait rien voulu écouter, pour lui les ordres étaient les ordres. Alors le sorcier les avait laisser se démerder tout seuls.

Il était bien sûr revenu avec eux, autant pour ne pas quitter Lucci que parce que sa mission était terminée. Mais il s'était contenté d'être spectateur, sans se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Le sabreur de l'équipage avait bien essayé de le prendre à parti, pour avoir un peu de combat sûrement, mais il avait nonchalamment refusé, leur disant clairement qu'il ne voulait pas être mêlé à cette histoire car il n'avait jamais été pour, malgré l'indignation que ses collègues avaient manifestée. Le Capitaine pirate avait accepté ça sans se poser de questions. Sa naïveté avait fait sourire Harry, mais il n'avait pas non plus tenté de les attaquer dans le dos.

Spandam avait été furieux quand Kaku n'avait pas manqué de tout raconter lors de son rapport. Jabura pour une fois ne s'était pas moqué de lui, exprimant ce qui semblait être du respect en un regard. Il était bien le seul. Les autres étaient plutôt contrariés par sa rébellion, tout particulièrement Lucci.

Son  _Maître_  avait tenté de le prendre à part, mais Harry lui avait rappelé qu'il devait certes le suivre, mais qu'il n'était pas obligé de s'impliquer, surtout dans ces bêtises. Franky n'avait pas manqué de les entendre et il en avait allègrement rigolé, se moquant de Lucci sans vergogne.

Quand les Mugiwara avaient débarqués à Enies Lobby et étaient arrivés jusqu'à l'équipe d'assassins surentraînées, Lucci l'avait traîné avec eux pour montrer front uni, mais Harry était têtu et il s'était installé à l'écart en déclarant qu'il ne participerait à cette mascarade.

Non franchement, ce serait une perte de temps pour eux. Ils auraient mieux fait de se concentrer sur l'arme Pluton, cela leur aurait apporté moins de problèmes et surtout cela correspondait à leur mission initiale. Alors quand Franky fit flamber les plans pour lesquels ils s'étaient démenés, Harry ne retint pas son cri de frustration qui dégoulinait de sarcasmes :

« Non mais j'y crois pas ?! Tout ça pour ça ! »

Il voulait juste aller dormir et ne pas se réveiller avant trois ou quatre jours.

Spandam était dans un état similaire, avec une bonne dose d'hystérie en plus. D'autres membres du CP9 avaient également affichés une grimace en voyant cela, tout particulièrement ceux qui avaient dû faire cinq ans d'infiltration pour ces plans qui étaient en train de brûler…

« Laissez tomber, je vais dormir. » Marmonna-t-il avait de repartir, laissant les Mugiwara coi devant son attitude.

Bien sûr Lucci savait que même si son amant rêvait en effet d'aller se lover dans ses draps, il n'allait pas le faire. Il allait plutôt veiller de loin sur lui, et peut-être sur eux.

Et en effet, ce fut ce qu'il fit durant les batailles qui suivirent. Il observa les membres de la célèbre branche secrète du Cipher Pol perdre chacun leur tour, plus ou moins rapidement, avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté – certains n'avaient clairement pas envie de s'embêter avec les pirates et s'étaient un peu laissé faire.

Le combat le plus titanesque et qui repoussa les limites des deux combattants fut sans aucun doute celui de Lucci et Luffy. Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas intervenir, mais il l'avait promis, autant à l'un qu'à l'autre, qu'il ne ferait pas parti de cette bataille. Pourtant cela ne l'empêcha pas de récupérer son amant lorsque les deux adversaires s'effondrèrent finalement tous les deux. Le sniper de l'équipe des Mugiwara l'avait aperçu et il avait craint qu'il en profite pour achever son capitaine. Cependant Harry lui avait juste sourit :

« J'ai déjà promis de ne pas m'impliquer. Inutile de flipper comme ça. Je viens juste récupérer ce gros bêta, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui… »

Sur ses mots il avait souri gentiment à la forme évanouie de Lucci avant de l'attraper et le transporter facilement sur son épaule. Il avait déjà donné aux autres membres du CP9 – ceux encore en vie – l'endroit où se trouvait amarré un bateau. Avec le Buster Call qui approchait, ils avaient intérêt à filer rapidement !

Au moment où il partait, il entendit l'épéiste de l'équipage dire à ses compagnons que s'il était entré en jeu, leurs chances n'auraient pas été les mêmes. L'homme avait des sens extrêmement aiguisés et il avait dû sentir le pouvoir de sa magie, mais jamais il ne se douterait d'à quel point il avait eu raison. Il ne lui aurait fallut qu'un mouvement de poignet pour tous les figer assez longtemps pour qu'ils soient arrêtés.

Mais Harry était persuadé que les Mugiwara avaient un rôle à jouer plus grand qu'on ne le soupçonnait, alors il n'avait pas agi. Et puis, Spandam n'avait pas eu qu'à être aussi stupide aussi. Tout était de sa faute et uniquement de la sienne !

_**A suivre…** _

**°0o0°**

Hello mes petits pirates !

Normalement c'est à ça que ressemble la seule rencontre entre Harry et les Mugiwara, mais si vous le demandez gentiment, je pourrais faire un petit chapitre bonus pour voir ce qui c'était passé quand Harry les a rencontrés à Water Seven ! ;)

Donc sinon, un peu d'humour dans ce chapitre avec un Harry complètement déprimé par l'attitude de son supérieur et par cinq ans d'infiltration ruinées aussi facilement xD

Et puis j'avais aussi envie de montrer de lui un côté têtu, prêt à tenir tête mais surtout à avoir sa propre opinion, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser avec son statut « d'esclave » de Lucci.

Donc voilà ce que ça donne ! Fallait également justifier que les Mugiwara gagnent alors qu'Harry a des pouvoirs un peu overcheatés dans ce monde, mine de rien lol

Le thème « Zut » fait un peu référence à toute la situation j'ai envie de dire xD Mais aussi à l'état d'esprit d'Harry qui pourrait bien crier « mais zut quoi ! » s'il n'était pas  _si_  âgé lol

 _Au passage, un PS_  : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n'hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !

Le Mois de Novembre verra apparaître un nouveau format pour les nuits du FoF, n'hésitez pas à aller consulter tout ça sur mon profil :D

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas la review ;)


	6. Thème 6 : Dame

**Disclaimer** **:**  JK Rowling et Eiichiro Oda possèdent respectivement Harry Potter et One Piece, ainsi que leurs personnages, deux séries une de livre, l'autre de manga utilisées pour ce Crossover

 **Rating** **:**  K

 **Genre** **:**  Romance, Aventure, Humor, Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing** **:**  Rob Lucci x Harry Potter

 **Spoil** **:** One Piece, notamment les Arcs Enies Loby et Water Seven

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 101ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Dame_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 6 OS/Drabble que se suivent, sur 6 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Lucci et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

_**Amusement** _

**…**

Harry avait envie de crier ou même de frapper quelqu'un. Cela lui ferait le plus grand bien, il en était sûr, et cela l'aiderait à surmonter la terrible épreuve à laquelle il allait devoir faire face.

Un sifflement retentit dans la maison et le sorcier eut l'irrépressible envie d'écraser le visage de Jabura contre n'importe quelle surface plane.

« Quelle beauté ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi le chaton te garde jalousement pour lui tout seul… Tu veux mettre une cape rouge et qu'on aille s'amuser tous les deux dans les bois ? » Proposa l'assassin avec une voix suggestive.

« Arrête Jabura. Haru-san fait ça pour nous je te rappelle. » Le réprimanda Kalifa.

Cela aurait pu être crédible si elle n'avait pas jeté un coup d'œil vers Harry en rougissant et en murmurant qu'il était adorable affublé ainsi.

Depuis le Buster Call, les survivants de l'équipe de CP9 étaient activement recherchés pour leur arrestation, une punition jugée à la hauteur de leur échec.

Heureusement ils avaient réussi à trouver un refuge dans un petit village quelconque, juste après que Lucci ait été opéré par un médecin clandestin pour l'état aggravé de ses organes internes et sa commotion cérébrale.

Ils s'étaient installés incognito et pour brouiller les pistes, ils se grimaient tous le temps de savoir quoi faire, pour ne pas être reconnu. Kalifa, spécialiste en déguisement, avait travaillé sur la nouvelle identité de chacun d'entre eux et elle s'était visiblement particulièrement amusée avec celle d'Harry, le faisant passer pour une femme dans le village…

Elle avait utilisé l'excuse que le Gouvernement cherchait un groupe de quatre hommes et une femme, non de trois hommes et deux femmes. Bien sûr l'idée tenait la route, mais dans ce cas-là Kalifa aurait tout aussi bien pu se faire passer pour un homme ! Mais non, cinq hommes dans une seule maison auraient été suspects, d'où cette répartition.

Et aujourd'hui se trouvait être son tour de descendre au village pour aller acheter de la nourriture pour tout le monde. Il avait donc tout naturellement été affublé d'une robe par la seule vraie femme du groupe, à sa plus grande horreur. D'où également la remarque de Jabura.

Harry oublia cependant son accoutrement ridicule, quand il vit Lucci entrer dans le salon et le regarder bizarrement. Le sorcier, inquiet pour la santé de son amant, se précipita à ses côtés.

« Lucci ! Tu ne devrais pas être debout… Tu dois encore te reposer. »

Le loup et Kalifa observèrent le couple, jusqu'à ce que le premier ne puisse plus retenir son commentaire.

« C'est encore plus flagrant dans cette tenue, à quel point Haru peut être prévenant avec le chaton. On dirait un couple parfait. »

« Ils sont parfaits peu importe leurs tenues. » Répliqua la jeune femme, ses joues rougissants alors qu'elle se souvenait encore de cette fois où elle était entrée un peu trop rapidement dans la chambre de Lucci, pour les trouver tous les deux sous les draps dans une tenue… qui n'avait rien laissé à son imagination.

« Tu as quelque chose à nous avouer Kalifa ? » Demanda Kaku en faisant irruption dans le salon derrière eux.

« Rien de bien intéressant pour vous, pauvres ignares que vous êtes. » Répliqua sèchement la jeune femme. « Haru-san, il est temps d'y aller. » L'appela-t-elle.

Harry soupira en laissant Lucci dans le canapé et en rejoignant la jeune femme. Passant la porte, il déclara avec un sourire méchant :

« Kalifa-chan, je pense que Kaku sera ravi de se faire passer pour une femme si nous devons changer d'endroit ! Ou bien nous pourrions faire de Jabura notre chien de garde, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Oh, quelles idées ravissantes Haru-san ! Nous pourrions même faire les deux ! »

Les deux hommes pâlirent en les entendant et ils voulurent se précipiter à leur suite pour les faire changer d'avis, mais le regard mortel qu'Harry leur lança en se retournant, les figea sur place. Ils avaient clairement fauté en se moquant autant du jeune homme et de sa robe ses derniers temps… Et apparemment il ne comptait pas laisser passer sa chance de se venger !

Ils n'espéraient qu'une chose maintenant, qu'ils n'aient jamais à déménager !

Lucci leur fit un sourire narquois, confortablement installé, son esprit dérivant sur l'étrange groupe qu'ils formaient, bien plus soudés qu'avant. Les taquineries de Kaku et Jabura en étaient une preuve, ainsi que la facilité avec laquelle Harry interagissait désormais avec eux. Cela lui faisait plaisir de voir son amant si léger, mais ce qu'il souhaitait surtout pour l'instant, c'était de le voir rapidement rentré pour lui ôter cette robe dégradante et se repaître du corps masculin qui se cachait sous se déguisement.

Il risquait de devoir laisser Harry diriger les choses à cause de son « état de santé » mais cela pourrait être une expérience tout à fait intéressante…

_**FIN** _

**°0o0°**

Hello mes petits pirates !

C'est la fin de ce chapitre et de cette histoire…

Quels bons moments nous avons passé ensemble ! x)

Outre cette phrase étrange que je viens de vous sortir (lol) le dernier chapitre se termine donc sur la partie post-Enies Lobby ! Une partie de ce qui se trouve dans ce chapitre est vraie (notamment l'opération que Lucci a dû subir) mais les circonstances ne sont pas forcément très claire avec les informations que j'ai pu récupérer, donc j'ai choisi de les faire en fuite plutôt que simplement à attendre leur prochaine mission.

Ils sont évidemment toujours  _avec_  le gouvernement, mais ils préfèrent quand même vivre mdr

Je me suis dit aussi que ce serait l'occasion pour rapprocher Harry et le CP9 (et mêmes les membres entre eux) qui n'étaient pas forcément très liés, à part avec du respect mutuel. J'ai longtemps hésité à choisir qui sauver entre Kaku et Blueno, mais je me suis dit que le second était trop placide, donc je lui ai finalement préféré Mister Girafe.

J'espère en tout cas que l'histoire vous a plût évidemment ! (peut-être un bonus bientôt ?)

Le thème « Dame » n'est pas difficile à comprendre cette fois-ci lol C'est évidemment le déguisement d'Harry, pour lequel Kalifa c'est bien amusé ! XD

 _Au passage, un PS_  : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n'hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !

Le Mois de Novembre verra apparaître un nouveau format pour les nuits du FoF, n'hésitez pas à aller consulter tout ça sur mon profil :D

Allez, à bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires et n'oubliez pas la review ;)


	7. Bonus

**Disclaimer** **:**  JK Rowling et Eiichiro Oda possèdent respectivement Harry Potter et One Piece, ainsi que leurs personnages, deux séries une de livre, l'autre de manga utilisées pour ce Crossover

 **Rating** **:**  K

 **Genre** **:**  Romance, Aventure, Humor, Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing** **:**  Rob Lucci x Harry Potter

 **Spoil** **:** One Piece, notamment les Arcs Enies Loby et Water Seven

Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la 101ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) où le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

Voici quelques bonus rajoutées après coup, pour votre plaisir uniquement. En espérant qu'ils vous plaisent !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**~o ~o ~o ~o ~o**

_**Bonus #1** _

**~o ~o ~o ~o ~o**

Luffy rebondissait partout. La ville était vraiment extraordinaire et il ne pouvait cacher son enthousiasme.

Ses amis l'avaient laissé aller de son côté, incapable de supporter son trop plein de bonne humeur. Comme leur capitaine pouvait-il être de toute façon si plein d'énergie  _tout le temps_? Ce pouvoir était au-delà de toute connaissance humaine ou divine, ils en étaient persuadés. Tout comme sa capacité à manger d'ailleurs…

Le Capitaine au Chapeau de Paille profitait donc de cette journée pour visiter la ville, courant de droite à gauche, essayant de tout voir en même temps. Ses yeux brillaient d'émerveillement comme s'il n'était encore qu'un petit enfant.

Puis, ce qui devait finir par arriver, arriva. Il heurta malheureusement quelqu'un et tous les deux atterrir sur leurs fesses. Au lieu de se faire réprimander cependant, Luffy entendit un éclat de rire :

« Fait attention gamin, on dirait que c'est la première fois que tu vois une ville. »

L'homme qu'il venait de faire tomber lui souriait avec amusement et le regardait avec une certaine tendresse. Ses yeux verts époustouflèrent le pirate et laissa échapper une sincère exclamation d'émerveillement. L'autre ne fit que sourire un peu plus et ébouriffa affectueusement ses cheveux avant de le redresser sur ses pieds.

« Allez, à plus tard gamin et fait attention autour de toi. »

Luffy passa une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il regardait l'autre homme partir. Personne d'autre que Ace n'avait fait ça avec lui… Mais c'était bien ! Il devrait peut-être demander à l'homme d'entrer dans son équipage ? Oui, c'était une bonne idée ! Cependant il le ferait après ! Pour l'instant, il devait encore explorer la ville. Et puis, l'homme lui avait dit « à plus tard » non ? Donc ils allaient forcément se revoir !

* * *

**~o ~o ~o ~o ~o**

_**Bonus #2** _

**~o ~o ~o ~o ~o**

Luffy regardait les bateaux en construction dans le chantier naval avec fascination. C'était si grand ! Il vit plus loin une figure de proue qui était en train d'être sculpter avec un homme tranquillement installé en l'air. Nami, qui était aussi stupéfaite que lui, se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas d'ivoire.

Toutefois ce ne fut pas tant le Roi des Mers qui était en train de prendre forme qui attira son regard, mais plutôt l'homme qui était tranquillement en train de se balancer dans son harnais, comme s'il n'était pas à une vingtaine de mètres du sol… C'était l'homme aux yeux verts !

« Regarde Nami, regarde ! C'est lui qui doit venir avec nous ! » S'exclama-t-il en se mettant à sauter sur place comme un enfant.

La rouquine soupira en le voyant agir ainsi et jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme désigné par son Capitaine… Il ne ressemblait en rien à ceux qui attiraient l'attention de Luffy d'habitude. Il était banal et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir quoi que ce soit d'excentrique.

« Parce qu'on a besoin d'un sculpteur dans notre équipage ? » Répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras et en haussant un sourcil.

« Non, mais il est tellement cool ! »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi. »

Luffy bouda, mais il se laissa trainer par la jeune femme qui les dirigea vers les bureaux de la Galley-La-Compagnie, continuant de fixer l'homme qui avait vu le futur ! Il lui avait bien dit qu'ils se reverraient après tout !

* * *

**~o ~o ~o ~o ~o**

_**Bonus #3** _

**~o ~o ~o ~o ~o**

« On peut vous prendre votre sculpteur ? » S'exclama Luffy à un membre du quai, un certain Pauly.

« Pardon ? »

« Votre sculpteur ! Je veux le prendre dans mon équipage ! »

Nami soupira fortement avec exaspération. Son capitaine restait bloqué sur cet homme et elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi.

« T'as qu'à lui demander toi-même. C'est pas à moi de décider pour lui. » Fit le charpentier avant de se retourner de crier vers l'homme en l'air. « Haru ! »

« Quoi Pauly ? » Répondit l'autre plus tranquillement sans hausser la voix et arrivant pourtant à se faire entendre.

« T'as un visiteur. Ramène tes fesses sur terre. »

« J'arrive. »

Nami s'attendait à le voir sauter de son harnais, à le voir déployer une paire d'ailes ou quoi que ce soit du même genre, qui aurait expliqué la fascination de Luffy pour ce type, mais non, il se contenta de descendre tranquillement. Nami était un peu déçu, elle devait se l'avouer.

« Hey gamin. Tu n'as renversé personne d'autre j'espère. » Fit doucement l'homme en s'approchant d'eux, jetant sa main dans la tignasse de Luffy pour l'ébouriffer.

Et la rouquine dut avouer qu'elle avait ressenti quelque chose en le voyant. Comme si une force tranquille dormait en lui. Même sans extravagance, il arrivait à montrer à tout le monde qu'il n'était pas juste un gars un peu petit. Sans parler du fait que Luffy ressemblait presque à un petit chiot avec lui, à lui tourner autour de cette manière.

Peut-être pourrait-il être l'homme qui calmerait enfin les ardeurs d'aventures et surtout de danger de leur capitaine ? Elle attrapa le bras d'Haru – c'est comme ça que l'autre l'avait appelé n'est-ce pas – et elle l'avait supplié d'une voix quémandeuse, tout en battant des cils :

« S'il vous plait, soyez notre sauveur ! »

Pauly l'avait regardé faire et lui avait lancé un sourire narquois, comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas deviné… Et puis il y avait le manque de réaction évident d'Haru à son charme…

Nami sentit un bras frôler sa taille et elle recula en croyant qu'un malotru essayait de se montrer un peu trop tactile avec elle, pour se rendre compte qu'un autre charpentier les avait rejoint et que ce n'était pas avec elle qu'il s'était montré tactile… Mais plutôt avec le jeune homme qu'elle avait tenté de séduire pour le bien de leur santé mentale à tous.

Apparemment, les femmes ne faisaient pas parties de sa chasse… Il préférait visiblement être chassé par quelques hommes costauds. Mais comment lui en vouloir car son chasseur était assez charmant.

* * *

**~o ~o ~o ~o ~o**

_**Bonus #4** _

**~o ~o ~o ~o ~o**

Quand il le vit confortablement installé avec les autres « traîtres » de la Galley-La-Compagnie, Luffy n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi penser d'Haru.

En croisant son regard, ce dernier lui avait fait un sourire d'excuse. Lui non plus n'aurait pas voulu que les choses se déroulent ainsi. Luffy était si adorable dans sa naïveté et sa joie enfantine, il aurait préféré ne pas se retrouver face à lui. Du moins pas aussi tôt.

Les combats s'engagèrent entre membres du CP9 et Mugiwara et Harry se contenta d'observer, retenant juste Franky quand il voulut en profiter pour s'enfuir. C'était son seul travail après tout.

Quand les combats passèrent devant lui, le sabreur, Zoro, fit mine de le menacer avec son épée, mais Harry secoua la tête.

« Je ne m'impliquerais pas. Cela ne fait pas parti de mon travail et je ne suis pas d'accord avec les décisions de mes collègues et de mon supérieur. »

Luffy arriva juste derrière son second, il échangea un regard avec Harry et celui-ci lui refit un sourire contrit. Le capitaine hocha la tête et lui répondit avec un grand sourire, avant de se précipiter vers son ennemi.

Ils n'étaient pas ennemis pour le moment, mais ils pourraient le devenir peut-être un jour. Seul l'avenir le leur dirait.

* * *

**~o ~o ~o ~o ~o**

_**Bonus de Bonus** _

**~o ~o ~o ~o ~o**

« Encore ! Encore ! » S'exclama Luffy en rebondissant sur le canapé de la salle d'attente.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Ce gamin était pour lui, ce que Teddy aurait pu être au même âge. Cela l'attristait un peu de repenser au fils de Remus et Tonks car il ne le rêverait jamais, mais en même temps passer du temps avec le pirate lui réchauffait le cœur.

« Calme-toi gamin. » Rigola-t-il alors qu'il lui obéissait pourtant, en effectuant quelques jeux de lumières avec sa magie.

L'émerveillement qu'il vit dans les yeux de Luffy fit naître en lui une soudaine envie de farces… Il plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et il sentit un petit gadget sous ses doigts… Une version expérimentale et personnalisée du feu d'artifice magique que les jumeaux Weasley avaient créée pendant leurs études, et qu'ils avaient laissée exploser sur Ombrage.

Avec un sourire sournois, il se pencha vers le gamin.

« Dis, ça te dire de venir faire une petite farce avec moi… ? »

Le sourire qui lui répondit avait l'air bien plus méchant que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir sur le visage du jeune homme…

Si plus tard on vit deux silhouettes s'éloigner en courant et en rigolant du bureau d'Icebarg qui venait d'exploser en un millier d'étincelles de couleurs, personne n'en dit jamais rien. Surtout quand ils aperçurent les sourires machiavéliques des deux silhouettes…

* * *

 

Comme promis, je vous ai fait un… deux… trois… quatre… cinq ? bonus ! (+4 par rapport aux prévisions mdr)

J'ai décidé de les faire surtout autour d'Harry et Luffy car je trouve qu'ils formeraient une belle famille ! Dommage qu'Harry n'ait pas atterrit sur l'île de Luffy ! Ils auraient pu y grandir comme des frères.

En tout cas cette fois, c'est vraiment fini !

Alors je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures, sur Grande Line ou ailleurs, et n'oubliez pas la review ;)


End file.
